Marry me, Huang Zi Tao!
by TaoRisJae
Summary: Kris yang dibuat frustasi dan hampir gila hanya karena kekasihnya, Huang Zi Tao yang selalu menolak ajakan Kris untuk menikah tanpa alasan yang jelas. Bagaimana cara Kris menaklukkan Tao? TaoRis / KrisTao / FanTao /YAOI


**MARRY ME, _HUANG ZI TAO!_**

 _Cast :_

 **Wu Yi Fan**

 **Huang Zi Tao**

 **Huang (Wang) Xiaoming**

 **Choi Youngjae**

This story is **YAOI** (Boy x Boy)

Typo **SELALU** ada

Dilarang keras mencaci maki ataupun menghina tokoh di dalam cerita.

Bukan hasil remake apalagi plagiat

Kalau ceritanya gantung, silahkan lapor ke jamban xD

 ** _HAPPY READING_  
**

 ** _AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW_**

 ** _OKAY?_**

 **Wu Yi Fan** atau **Kris Wu** di buat frustasi dan pusing setengah mati oleh kekasihnya sendiri, pemuda manis berusia 25 tahun yang bernama **Huang Zi Tao**. Pasalnya, sudah 10 kali **Tao** selalu menolak ajakan Kris untuk menikah. Padahal **Kris** dan **Tao** sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih selama 4 tahun. **Kris** rasa 4 tahun sudah menjadi waktu yang cukup bagi mereka untuk saling mengerti dan mengenal pribadi masing-masing sebelum menyatukan hubungan mereka ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi dan suci yang disebut **pernikahan**. Namun, sepertinya hal itu tidak cukup. Buktinya, pemuda manis yang menjabat sebagai kekasihnya itu selalu menolak ajakannya untuk menikah tanpa memberitahu apa alasanny _a._

 ** _MARRY ME, HUANG ZI TAO!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 05.15 sore KST. Akan tetapi seorang pemuda bernama Wu Yi Fan atau biasa di panggil Kris Wu masih setia duduk di kursi kerjanya. Ini sudah lewat 1 jam 15 menit dari waktu jam kerja. Dan Kris sebagai seorang direktur Wu Corp masih setia duduk di kursi kerjanya dengan tatapan kosong dan lelah.

"Hei, Kris Wu. Ini sudah lewat dari jam kerja. Dan selama yang aku tahu, kau tidak pernah melewatkan barang 1 menit pun dari jam kerjamu hanya untuk tidak terlambat menjemput sekretaris manis ku yang sayangnya sudah menjadi kekasihmu itu." Xi Luhan, pemuda cantik dari perusahaan Xi Corp yang menjabat sebagai direktur utama sekaligus sepupu Kris, dan sekaligus sebagai bos dari Huang Zi Tao masuk tanpa permisi ke ruang kerja Kris.

Kris hanya melirik Luhan sekilas. Lalu kembali melanjutkan acara melamunnya.

"Masalah _itu_ lagi?" Luhan memandang Kris bosan. Kris selalu menceritakan semua masalahnya kepada Luhan.

Kris mengangguk malas. "Ini sudah yang ke-9 kalinya dia menolakku ajakan ku untuk menikah, _Lu."_

Luhan mengangguk mengerti. Dugaannya benar. Masalah Kris masih sama dengan masalah yang lalu-lalu. Huang Zi Tao.

"Kali ini apa alasannya?"

"Dia hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan hal yang sama ' _kau masih belum siap, Kris'_. Apanya yang belum siap? Aku sudah mempersiapkan hati dan fisikku untuk membina rumah tangga dengannya sejak kami pacaran baru 2 tahun. Dan kau tahu, _Lu?_ Jika dia mau, aku bahkan siap menikahinya saat ini jika dia mau." Kris mendengus kesal. Kepalanya hampir saja botak karena memikirkan apa gerangan yang membuat Tao menolak ajakan Kris untuk segera menikah.

"Sabar, _Kris._ Mungkin saja ada alasan lain. Tanyakan baik-baik kepada Tao."

"Hah.. Sudahlah. Aku tidak mau membahas itu lagi sekarang. Jadi, dimana Tao?" Kris mengambil tas dan poselnya, bersiap-siap untuk pulang dan mengantar kekasihnya pulang.

"Eh? Aku belum memberitahu mu ya? Tao sudah diantar pulang oleh Suho." Ujar Luhan enteng.

"Yah! Keparat kau, _Lu._ Kenapa kau membiarkan si bogel Suho itu pulang dengan Tao? Bagaimana kalau ternyata si bogel itu menjadi suka kepada Tao? Bagaimana kalau Tao berpaling kepada si bogel itu? Bagaimana kalau-"

" _Shut up,_ Wu. Suho itu sudah menikah. Sudah menikah dengan Yixing. Yixing kakak kandung Tao. Lebih baik kau pulang segera daripada aku menyuruh Kim Jongin menyusul Tao ke apartemen Tao karena saat ini Youngjae sedang tidak bersama Tao?!"

"Aaahh No!" Kris langsung beranjak pergi dari ruang kerjanya. Hatinya bahagia seketika mendengar ucapan Luhan ketika Luhan mengatakan bahwa Youngjae sedang tidak berada di apartemen Tao. Choi Youngjae, dia adalah adik angkat Tao yang sangat disayangi Tao. Tidak ada yang salah dari Youngjae, hanya saja Kris suka envy jika Tao selalu memperhatikan Youngjae se-detail mungkin. Dan Youngjae terkadang suka memanfaatkan sikap envy Kris dengan cara bersikap manja kepada Tao.

 _ **MARRY ME, HUANG ZI TAO!**_

Tao sedang asyik memasak didapur apartemennya dan tersentak kaget begitu merasakan sepasang tangan melingkar dipinggang rampingnya. Kaget hanya sebentar, karena dia sudah tahu pasti siapa pemilik tangan itu.

"Sudah pulang?" Tao berucap sambil tersenyum dan melanjutkan acara masaknya.

"Hm~" Kris hanya menggumam pelan. Wajahnya dibuat menunduk sehingga dagu runcingnya menempel ke pundak Tao.

"Tidak marah lagi, Mr. Wu?" Tao berjalan menuju rak piring. Sedikit kesulitan, karena Kris masih tidak mengubah posisinya di tubuh Tao.

"Aku tidak bisa marah berlama-lama dengan mu, _Zi."_ Kris semakin mengeratkan tangannya di pinggang Tao. Kris sedikit bohong, karena sejujurnya dia sangat kesal pada Tao karena insiden tadi pagi saat Kris mengajak Tao menikah. Saat itu dengan seenaknya Tao menolak Kris dan mengatakan alasan ' _kau belum siap, Kris'_ dan kemudian tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun Tao meninggalkan Kris tanpa ciuman pagi yang biasanya diberikan Tao dipipinya setelah dia mengantar Tao bekerja.

"Aku tahu itu, _sayang._ Sekarang lepaskan tangan mu dari pinggangku dan ayo makan malam. Aku tahu kau pasti tidak makan siang dengan baik karena masalah tadi."

 _Huang Zi Tao mengenal Kris dengan baik._

Kris mengangguk senang. Rasa kesalnya pada Tao menghilang begitu saja begitu melihat semangkuk soup ayam kesukaannya diatas meja.

 _Huang Zi Tao selalu berhasil membuat hati seorang Kris Wu menjadi lebih baik._

Sudah 2 minggu berlalu, dan Kris semakin tidak habis pikir dengan Tao. Mereka berdebat lagi. Masih dengan topik yang sama.

Pernikahan.

"Sudah ku katakan, Xiaoming itu memang mantan kekasihku! Tapi dia sama sekali tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan aku yang selalu menolak ajakan mu untuk menikah dengan ku, Yi Fan!" Tao memanggil Kris sengan sebutan Yi Fan, menandakan bahwa betapa marahnya Tao saat ini. Saat ini Tao sedang berada didalam mobil Kris yang berhenti karena sudah berada di tempat parkir gedung apartemen milik Tao.

Seperti biasa, Kris kembali mengajak Tao untuk menikah. Dan Tao kembali menolak seperti biasa. Hingga akhirnya mereka bertengkar lagi.

"Sudahlah, Tao. Jujur saja. Katakan saja jika kau masih berharap untuk kembali pada Xiaoming. Kau tidak mencintaiku, karena kau masih mencintai Xiaoming. Itu pasti penyebab alasanmu tidak mau menerima ajakan ku untuk menikah!" Kris pun sama marahnya dengan Tao. Bahkan bisa dibilang sangat marah.

"Kau meragukan perasaanku?!"

"Aku tidak akan meragukanmu jika kau mengatakan apa alasanmu yang sebenarnya!"

"Sudah ku katakan, aku menolak karena kau belum siap untuk menikah denganku, Yi Fan!" Tao menatap Kris penuh amarah.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MENGAJAK MU MENIKAH JIKA AKU TIDAK SIAP, BODOH!" Kris tersulut emosi, hingga tanpa sadar dia membentak Tao dan mengatakan kata yang sangat di benci Tao, yaitu kata 'bodoh'.

Tao menatap Kris tidak percaya. Air matanya perlahan membasahi pipinya. "Kau sudah mengajakku menikah yang ke-10 kali. Selanjutnya jika kau mengajakku menikah namun kau belum tahu apa yang membuatku tidak menerima ajakanmu untuk menikah, maka aku akan pergi ke Los Angeles untuk kembali ke _keluargaku._ Tanpamu. Aku turun. Selamat malam." Tao menyeka air mata dipipinya. Kemudian beranjak turun meninggalkan Kris bersama mobilnya.

Kris memukul stir mobilnya begitu menyadari Tao menangis karena ulahnya. Namun hal itu tidak mengurangi kekesalannya pada kekasih manisnya itu.

 _Kris bodoh. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa Tao memberi Clue tentang alasan Tao menolak ajakan Kris untuk menikah._

Kris mengendarai mobilnya dengan brutal. Tidak mengindahkan aturan lalu lintas, sehingga mengundang makian dari para pengendara kendaraan disekitarnya.

Ingatannya kembali mengingat perstiwa 4 jam yang lalu. Peristiwa yang memicu terjadinya pertengkaran Kris dan Tao.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Pagi ini Kris bersama keluarga Wu sedang sarapan pagi. Suasana sangat hikmat sampai ketika Nyonya Wu menanyakan hal yang sangat sensitif untuk Kris._

 _"Kris bagaimana hubungan mu dengan Tao?" tanya Nyonya Wu sambil menatap Kris._

 _"Kami baik-baik saja, Mom."_

 _"No, son. Maksud Mommy bukan itu. Tapi bagaimana rencana kalian kedepannya? Kapan kalian berencana menikah? Ingat Kris, umur mu sudah akan 28 tahun. Dan Tao juga sudah berusia 25 tahun. Mama rasa itu sudah menjadi usia yang cukup dewasa untuk segera menikah." Ujar Nyonya Wu yang diangguki setuju oleh Tuan Wu._

 _Kris menghentikan acara sarapannya sebentar. Lalu mulai menunjukkan wajah yang murung._

 _Tuan Wu mengernyitkan dahinya melihat ekspresi putra tunggalnya itu. "Ada apa? Kau bisa bercerita pada Mama dan Papa, Kris. Kami akan mendengarkan mu."_

 _"Aku sudah 9 kali mengajak Tao menikah, Mom, Dad. Tapi yang aku terima hanya penolakan." Kris mulai menceritakan masalahnya._

 _Tuan Wu dan Nyonya Wu memandang Kris tidak percaya._

 _"Tao menolakmu? Kenapa?" Tanya Nyonya Wu penasaran._

 _"Aku tidak tahu pasti, Mom. Tapi dia selalu mengatakan bahwa aku belum siap untuk menikah dengannya. Nyatanya aku selalu mengajak dia menikah, jadi mana mungkin aku belum siap untuk menikah dengannya?"_

 _"Tapi kalian masih menjadi sepasang kekasih kan?" Nyonya Wu bertanya memastikan. Tidak dapar dipungkiri bahwa Nyonya Wu sangat menginginkan Tao menjadi menantunya. Nyonya Wu sadar jika Kris dan Tao sama-sama pria. Namun Tao bukan pria biasa, Tao adalah pria luar biasa yang diberikan Tuhan kepercayaan untuk mengandung. Ya, Tao adalah salah satu orang yang beruntung. Selain itu Tao juga mandiri dan baik hati, itu sebabnya Nyonya dan Tuan Wu sangat merestui hubungan Kris dan Tao._

 _"Masih, mom."_

 _"Syukurlah. Momy tidak tahu apa alasan Tao menolakmu. Tapi momy yakin Tao pasti ingin sekali menikah denganmu. Mungkin dia masih memiliki alasan lain sehingga menolakmu. Yang terpenting kau harus tetap percaya padanya, son."_

 _Kris hanya mengangguk kecil._ _Berharap semoga yang dikatakan sang momy memang benar adanya._

 _"Kris, nanti Momy boleh pinjam Tao sebentar? Mommy mau mengenalkan calon menantu Mommy kepada teman-teman arisan Mommy." Pinta Nyonya Wu sambil memberikan tatapan puppy eyes-nya, berharap Kris mengabulkan keinginan sang Mommy._

 _Kris hanya memandang Mommy-nya datar. "Baiklah, nanti setelah makan siang, aku akan mengantarkan Tao untuk ke tempat arisan Mommy. Nanti sms-kan saja alamatnya." Kris sudah selesai dengan sarapannya. Dan mulai bersiap-siap berangkat ke kantor, namun sebelumnya dia akan mengantar kekasihnya itu bekerja di Xi Corp._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sesuai dengan janji Kris kepada sang Mommy, saat ini Kris sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Restaurant China tempat Mommy dan teman-teman arisan Mommy-nya berkumpul._

 _Ketika mereka sampai, ternyata disana ada 3 orang Ibu-ibu yang salah satunya dikenali Kris sebagai sang Momy. Dan disana juga ada 1 orang pria manis beserta 2 orang pria tampan yang mungkin umurnya tidak jauh beda dengan Kris._

 _"Ah ini mereka sudah datang. Kenalkan semuanya, ini adalah calon menantu ku, namanya Huang Zi Tao. Dia sangat menggemaskan kan?" Nyonya Wu memperkenalkan Tao kepada teman-temannya sambil mencubit pipi Tao gemas. Dan hal itu membuat Tao tanpa sadar mengeluarkan ekspresi imutnya._

 _Kris dan Tao duduk di kursi kosong yang telah disiapkan untuk mereka. Tao mengedarkan pandangannya kearah kanan, dan mata berbentuk mata panda itu mulai membola begitu menyadari siapa yang duduk disampingnya. Sementara orang itu hanya tersenyum manis kepada Tao._

 _1 Jam berlalu dilalui Tao dengan penuh kegelisahan. "Maaf, boleh kah aku ke toilet sebentar?"_

 _"Tentu saja, baby." Nyonya Wu tersenyum._

 _Tao melangkahkan kakinya ke toilet dengan tergesa-gesa, menimbulkan kecurigaan diantara 2 orang pria disana._

 _._

 _._

 _Tao baru saja selesai mencuci wajahnya di Wastafel, dan mata pandanya kembali membola lagi melihat seseorang yang ada dipantulan cermin bersama dirinya._

 _" .. Tidak aku sangka kita akan bertemu lagi.." Pria itu memeluk tubuh Tao dari belakang. Menyalurkan rasa rindunya selama ini._

 _Tao menggigit bibirnya pelan. "Xi.. Xioming gege~" ucap Tao lirih._

 _"Iya ini aku, .. Xiaoming kekasihmu dulu." Pria itu membalikkan tubuh Tao ke hadapannya._

 _"Hei, kenapa kau gelisah? Kau tidak merindukan ku?" Xiaoming mengangkat dagu Tao kehadapannya._

 _Tao menatap takut mata Xiaoming. Pria ini, Wang Xiaoming yang pernah mengisi hatinya selama 3 tahun sebelum Tao menjalin hubungan dengan Kris. Pria yang sangat dipuja oleh Tao selama di Sunshine Senior High School. Dan pria ini juga.. Yang telah memberikan rasa sakitnya patah hati karena diputuskan oleh sang kekasih demi pria lain, sehingga Tao memutuskan pergi dari Los Angeles dan pindah ke Korea._

 _"Hey.. Jangan menatapku takut begitu, panda. Mau ku beri tahu sesuatu?" Xiaoming menarik Tao agar lebih dekat kepadanya._

 _Tao semakin bingung dan gelisah. Apalagi ketika tangan Xiaoming mulai membelai wajahnya lembut._

 _"Kekasihmu tampan juga.. Tapi aku akan merebutmu kembali darinya. Aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku" Xiaoming menyeringai._

 _Tao semakin menatap Xiaoming kaget. Tidak. Tao tidak mau dengan Xiaoming. Tao sudah yakin dengan perasaannya terhadap Kris. Tao hanya mencintai Kris. Bukan Xiaoming. Xiaoming sudah lama terhapus sejak Kris menghiasi harinya._

 _Air mata Tao terjatuh dan bersamaan dengan itu sosok Kris yang sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan mereka beranjak pergi dengan emosi yang meluap karena salah paham._

 _"Hahahaha...~" Xiaoming tertawa keras sambil memegangi perutnya._

 _Tao memandang Xiaoming heran._

 _"Kau tidak berubah, panda. Kau tetap cengeng. Gege hanya bercanda, tahu. Aku sudah memiliki tunangan. Aku hanya ingin mengerjaimu." Xiaoming masih tertawa geli begitu melihat ekspresi ketakutan Tao tadi. Sungguh menggemaskan. Sama seperti dahulu._

 _Tao masih belum bergeming. Hingga akhirnya pikiran normalnya mulai sadar.. "Ya! Xiaoming gege jelek! Kau tega mengerjaiku?!" Tao memukul pundak Xiaoming, lalu keduanya kembali tertawa bersama._

 _"Salah mu sendiri. Siapa suruh kau tidak mau menatapku dan berbicara kepadaku sedari tadi..!" Xiaoming menarik hidung mancung milik Tao._

 _"Itu karena aku takut padamu, gege jelek!" Tao mempoutkan bibirnya._

 _"Sudah jangan memasang ekspresi imut begitu lagi. Kau mau aku jadi jatuh cinta padamu lagi dan merebutmu dari kekasih tampan mu itu?" Xiaoming terkekeh lagi._

 _"Dasar gege jelek!" Tao mencibir._

 _._

 _._

 _Setelah itu Tao datang kembali ke meja tempat mereka berkumpul dengan wajah yang lega dan berseri. Dan Kris yang melihat ekspresi wajah Tao hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya erat._

 _Ketika mereka pulang, Kris mendiamkan Tao sepanjang perjalanan, hingga ketika sampai di tempat parkir, Kris yang takut kehilangan Tao ditambah rasa emosinya melihat moment Tao dan Xiaoming tadi mengajak Tao menikah, hingga akhirnya mereka bertengkar seperti tadi._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Flashback off_**

Kris masih mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dan akhirnya mobil Maserati putih miliknya oleng ke kanan. Kris kecelakaan.

.

.

Tao mengusap air mata yang mengalir di wajahnya. Barusan dia mendapat telepon dari Nyonya Wu bahwa Kris mendapat kecelakaan. Dia berlari tergesa-gesa tanpa memperhatikan kondisinya yang hanya memakai piama bergambar member girl group bernama EXID, sendal rumah dengan mainan berbentuk miniatur wajah HyeLin (salah seorang member EXID) dan wajah Tao masih memakai krim wajah malam.

"Hiks.. Mommy, bagaimana keadaan Kris?" Tao sudah sampai di depan pintu ruangan Kris, disana terlihat Nyonya Wu dan Tuan Wu yang sedang tampak gelisah.

Nyonya Wu langsung memeluk calon menantu impiannya itu, "Baby, Kris didalam.. Dia masih belum sadar. Jika kau mau, kau boleh masuk kedalam." Nyonya Wu mengelus-elus pundak Tao yang bergetar karena menahan isak tangisnya.

"Tao masuk dulu Mom.. Hiks Tao ingin melihat Kris," Tao menyeka air matanya, sehingga krim malamnya mulai luntur dan semakin membuat wajah Tao terlihat lucu.

Nyonya Wu dan Tuan Wu hanya mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan Tao.

Tao melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam ruangan Kris. Dia menutup tangannya untuk menahan isak tangisnya melihat sekujur tubuh Kris yang terbalut oleh perban putih yang sudah bernoda darah.

"K-kriss.." Air mata Tao sudag semakin banyak mengalir. Tao merasa sangat bersalah. Seharusnya Tao tidak membiarkan Kris mengendarai mobil dalam keadaan emosi seperti tadi.

"Maaf, apakah anda kekasih dari Tuan Kris Wu?" Seorang dokter cantik bernama Bona datang menghampiri Tao yang sedang menangis.

"I-iya dokter.. Saya kekasihnya. Ba-bagaimana keadaan Kris sekarang?" Tao berharap dokter cantik ini mengatakan hal baik tentang Kris.

"Lukanya sangat parah. Kemungkinan nyawanya tidak dapat diselamatkan."

"T-tidak mungkin.. Tolong selamatkan Kris dokter.. Tolong selamat kan dia." Tao mengguncang pundak dokter cantik itu. Tao tidak mau kehilangan Kris, orang yang sangat dicintainya. Sekarang Tao benar-benar menyesal mengapa dia tidak menerima ajakan Kris untuk menikah. Jika Tao menerima, hal ini pasti tidak akan terjadi.

"Saya akan berusaha semampu saya. Oh ya, tadi pasien sempat sadar, dan dia berpesan kepada saya untuk menanyakan kepada anda, apa hal yang membuat anda selalu menolak lamarannya. Dia mengatakan anda harus mengatakan apa alasan anda selalu menolak ajakannya untuk menikah kepadanya jika anda ingin dia pergi dengan tenang tanpa ada rasa penasaran. Saya permisi dulu," Dokter bernama Bona itu tersenyum kepada Tao, lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Tao mengusap air matanya lagi. Kakinya melangkah menuju ranjang Kris, lalu tangannya mulai menggemgam tangan Kris sebelah kiri yang tidak tertutup oleh perban.

"Kris.. Bangunlah.. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian..." Tao mulai menciumi punggung tangan Kris.

"Kau ingin tahu kenapa aku menolak ajakan mu untuk menikah? Bagaimana mungkin aku menerima ajakan mu untuk menikah, sementara kau sendiri tidak pernah mau aku kenalkan kepada orangtua ku. Kau bahkan menolak ikut bersamaku jika aku mengajakmu liburan kerumah orangtuaku." Tao menatap wajah Kris sendu.

"Kau bodoh ge, kau bahkan tidak pernah melamarku dengan cara romantis dan istimewa.. Tidak ada cincin, tidak ada bunga, tidak ada kata-kata manis.. Kau tahu, aku juga mendambakan lamaran yang romantis, bukan lamaran dadakan mu setiap kau cemburu melihatku dengan Jongin, Suho gege, Im Jaebum, dan juga dengan Xiaoming gege."

"Aku hanya mencintaimu, Kris ge. Aku sudah melupakan Xiaoming jauh sebelum kau menyatakan cinta padaku. Tapi kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku? Kau tahu bahwa bukan hanya kau saja yang ingin menikah, aku juga ingin cepat menikah denganmu. Aku bahagia ketika kau mengatakan bahwa kau ingin segera menikah denganku, tapi aku juga sedih begitu menyadari bahwa kau sama sekali belum mengenal kedua orangtua ku. Hiks.. Tapi aku tetap mencintaimu, Kris.." Air mata Tao semakin deras mengalir, dia lalu menelungkupkan wajahnya disamping tangan Kris.

Pemuda manis itu tersentak begitu merasakan elusan lembut dikepalanya, dan matanya membola lucu begitu melihat Kris membuka kedua bola matanya.

"K-kriiiiss.. Kau sudah bangun?" Tao menangis bahagia.

"T..Tao.. "

"Kris ge, jangan pergi.. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian. Jika kau bertahan untuk tetap hidup, kita akan menikah, Ge. Aku janji tidak akan menolak lamaran mu lagi. Aku tidak peduli jika gege dan orangtuaku belum saling mengenal. Aku tidak peduli jika kau tidak melamarku dengan cara yang romantis. Aku mohon ge.. Jangan tinggalkan aku.." Tao semakin terisak.

"B-benarkah itu? Kau janji tidak akan menolak lamaranku?"

"I-iya ge, Tao janji."

"Jika aku sembuh, kita akan langsung menikah?" Kris tersenyum menyeringai, sayang sekali Tao tidak menyadarinya.

"Aku janji ge." Tao tersenyum dalam tangisannya.

"Kalau begitu, cium aku. Aku butuh keyakinan.."

Tao mendekatkan bibirnya ke pipi Kris, namun dihadang oleh Kris. "Bukan dipipi Tao, tapi disini." Kris memonyongkan bibirnya ketika mengucapkan kata 'disini'.

Pipi Tao mulai bersemu merah, namun sayang tidak kelihatan karena krim malamnya yang luntur. Selama 4 tahun berpacaran dengan Kris, mereka masih belum pernah berciuman, kecuali mencium pipi.

Melihat Tao yang bertingkah malu-malu kucing, akhirnya Kris mengambil inisiatif dengan cara menarik dagu Tao, lalu mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir plum milik Tao. Kris melumat bibir Tao dan menekan tengkuk Tao mencoba memperdalam ciuman mereka. Kris hampir saja membalikkan tubuh Tao ke ranjangnya jika saja sesuatu tidak mendarat mulus di kepala Kris.

"SUDAH HENTIKAN SANDIWARA BODOH MU, ANAK BODOH. AKU TIDAK MENYANGKA AKU MEMILIKI PUTRA BODOH SEPERTIMU." Tuan Wu datang sambil memukul kepala Kris menggunakan buku majalah bersama Nyonya Wu dan 2 orang pasangan suami istri yang diketahui adalah orangtua dari Tao.

"Aduh.. Ampun Dad.." Kris melompat dari ranjangnya, berusaha menghindari serangan bertubi-tubi dari sang Daddy.

Tao memandang semuanya heran. Bagaimana bisa orangtuanya ada disini? Bukankah Kris terluka parah? Bagaimana bisa Kris berlari-larian dengan tubuh berperban dengan noda darah disana-sini?

Mama Huang yang melihat putra manisnya yang sedang kebingungan itupun menghampiri anaknya sambil tersenyum manis. "Tao baby, kami sudah mendengar semua percakapanmu dengan Kris tadi. Mama tidak menyangka bahwa Mama akan mempunyai menantu setampan dia.." Ucap Mama Huang sambil tersenyum menggoda anaknya.

Tao masih belum bisa mencerna semua yang terjadi saat ini. "Bagaimana bisa Mama dan Papa berada disini?"

"Kau lupa baby? Yixing gegemu sedang melahirkan dan dirawat dirumah sakit ini juga. Suho memberitahu bahwa kekasihmu kecelakaan dan dirawat di sini juga. Jadi kami sekalian menjenguknya."

Tao mengangguk mengerti. Lalu matanya tak sengaja menangkap tubuh Kris yang sedang berlari-lari karena dikejar sang Daddy.

"Lalu apa maksud dari itu semua?" tanya Tao sambil menunjuk Kris.

"Dia bersandiwara Tao baby. Lukanya tidak parah. Tadi dia hanya menabrak pohon yang kecil. Dan dia meminta dokter bekerja sama dengan mengatakan bahwa lukanya parah. Sehingga dengan begitu dia bisa tahu apa alasanmu selalu menolak ajakannya agar segera menikah. Astaga, Mommy tidak menyangka bahwa dia tidak pernah melamarmu dengan romantis dan juga kami tidak tahu bahwa anak bodoh itu belum pernah bertemu dengan orangtuamu sama sekali."

Tao mengangguk mengerti, kemudian dia memasang seringai cantiknya kearah Kris yang saat ini menyengir lebar menunjukkan silau giginya.

"KRIS WUUUUUU... MATI KAU...!"

Dan tak lama badan Kris terasa remuk karena dipukul brutal oleh Tao. Pasangan Wu dan Pasangan Huang hanya tersenyum geli melihat anak-anak mereka.

"Kita tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kita persiapkan pesta pernikahan mereka. Minggu depan mereka harus menikah dan kita paksa harus memberi cucu yang banyak. Mimimal 6. " Ujar Papa Huang yang diikuti tawa oleh yang lainnya. Mereka beranjak meninggalkan pasangan muda yang akan menikah itu.

 **Kris & Tao side**

"Ah hentikan, _Zi._ Jangan memukul _gege ._ Ini sakit~" Kris mengaduh pelan ketika tangan Tao memukul bagian pundaknya yang memang sakit.

Tao menghentikan aksi pukulannya, dan memandang Kris merajuk. "Kau membuatku khawatir, ge~"

"Hahaha aku senang kau khawatir, Z _i._ Lagi pula itu salahmu, tidak mau berterus terang kepadaku."

Tao mendelik tidak terima, "Dasar kau saja yang tidak pengertian dan peka..!"

"Iya iya, gege mengaku salah. Jadi bagaimana perjanjian kita tadi, kita akan menikah kan?" Kris menaikturunkan alisnya.

"Tidak."

"Ziii.. Tadi kau sudah berjanji~" Kris memasang pose cemberut yang terlihat menyeramkan dimata Tao.

"Ah. Kau tidak romantis, ge. Melamarku saja kau tidak-empphh..."

Terlambat. Kria sudah membungkam bibir Tao lebih dulu. Dan Tao membalas ciuman dari Kris. 5 menit mereka berciuman, Kris melepaskan tautan mereka.

Tao dibuat terkejut karena Kris tiba-tiba menunduk dan memberikan sebuah kotak merah berisi cincin berlian.

" ** _Aku tahu aku bukan pria pemberani untuk menemui orangtua dari calon istriku. Bukannya aku tidak ingin, hanya saja aku tidak percaya diri untuk meminta restu kepada orangtuamu untuk memberikan anaknya yang sempurna bagiku di berikan kepada orang tidak sempurna sepertiku. Maukah kau menjadi mempelaiku?"_**

Tao mengangguk bahagia. Kali ini dia tidak peduli jika Kris bersikap romantis atau tidak. Yang jelas dia ingin menikah dengan Kris. Hanya itu.

Kris tersenyum bahagia, lalu Kris memasang cincin berlian itu di jari manis Tao.

Keduanya berpelukan dan setelah melepaskan pelukan mereka, keduanya tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat penampilan mereka masing-masing.

Kris yang terlihat seperti mumi karena perban ditubuhnya, dan Tao yang terlihat kacau dengan krim malam wajahnya yang luntur.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _THE END_**

 _._

 _Hai, Jae kembali dengan ff gaje bin aneh sepanjang masa -_-_

 _Ini beberapa penjelasan tentang tokoh-tokoh yang mungkin baru muncul di ff ini_

 ** _Who is Huang ( Wang ) Xiaoming?_**

 _Huang Xiaoming itu pemeran utama yang di film My Sunshine. Alasan author ganti marga dia jadi Wang biar marganya nggak sama dengan marga Tao. Alasan kenapa memilih marga Wang biar nggak jauh beda ( bohong ding, itu biar marganya sama kaya Jackson Wang GOT7)_

 _Maap bukan bermaksud ngingatin kalian sama Wang Likun :3_

 _Alasan Jae milih Huang Xiaoming sebagai mantan pacar Tao, itu karena Jae gereget ngelihat adegan-adegan antara Xiaoming sama Tao di film My Sunshine yang katanya menjurus ke semi-gay._

 _Jujur Jae ngerasa adegan Xiaoming sama Tao lebih ngefeel dibanding adegan KrisTao di ff ini :v_

 ** _Kenapa ada Girl group EXID di ff ini? Kenapa HyeLin dispesialkan?_**

 _itu semua karena Jae suka banget sama EXID. Mungkin yang berteman sama Jae di fb sama BBM atau twitter pasti udah biasa :3 Alasan kenapa HyeLin dispeaialkan itu karena Jae mau ngejodohin Tao sama HyeLin. Tapi gagal karena Tao keburu out dan transmigrasi ke Los Angeles. -_-_

 ** _Bona itu siapa?_**

 _Bona yang Jae maksud bukan Bona sahabat Rong-Rong kok.. Tapi.. YKWIM :v_

 ** _dah, Jae cuma mau ngejelasin itu doang._**

 ** _Congratulation buat our yang kabarnya bakalan kuliah di Los Angeles. Jae bakalan ngedukung apapun keputusan baby panda._**

 ** _HAPPY BIRTHDAY BUAT HUANG ZI TAO (maap telat)_**

 ** _KALIAN PASTI BAHAGIA BANGET KAN? AKHIR-AKHIR INI BANYAK AKSESORIS KRISTAO YANG SAMA? JAE BAHAGIA BINGITZZZZZ_**

 ** _Ada yang bakalan ikut SBMPTN seperti Jae? Jae mohon dukungan dan doanya yah.. Doain Jae biar bisa menang SBMPTN. Yang doa'in Jae, Jae doa'in jadian sama biasnya :3_**

 ** _Akhir kata, See You again readerdeul_**

 ** _Twitter : taotaomaria_**

 ** _Pin BB : 520CA8CE_**


End file.
